the end
by fallenenjimon
Summary: A quick and random story. (enoure the paragraphes, i'm still problems with uploading.)


Disclaimer: I'm going to try something diffrent to sparet the paragraphes, but if they stick togather then i'm sorry. ------------------ -------------------------------------  
Mimete had just placed her items upon her desk, it was an honour being inducted into the witches 5. Her sempai seem nice and very great in showing her the ropes (Even going as far as to show her the ropes on how to straigthen her attacks in the gym), speaking of which her sempai was standing at the door of the brightly lit lab area.  
Yuuko, a nice and inventive 21 year old woman watched mimi, alis mimete, finished placing her things into her desk.  
She looked down at the special letter she wanted to give to mimete up front and personally but there was a chance she might reject her, that would be (pardon the cliche') a fatal wound to her heart. Kaorinite burst through the door with a crossed look on her face, she glanced at ruru while she (ruru) was watering her plants.  
"Where's Matsuda-san?" Kaorinite said so coldly that the others can see her breath, just then the death busters' field leader entered the room. He was holding a newspaper so he wouldn't notice kaorinite or her medusa-like stare, "you!" matsuda looked up.  
Yuuko toke this chance to slip the letter into Mimete's desk while Kaorinite and Matsuda fought like two rabid dogs, walking off to her own desk she set her mind to work mode.  
Mimete saw the letter lay there on her desk next to her small stack of manga, picking it up she read it over before she felt her checks turn red. It was a love letter from an unknown sender, he said he'd be at her front door in a red suit with a box of chocolets and a hand full of lilies. Mimete put the letter away and fantasized about the hansom, tall, dark, mysterous man that's going to sweep her off her feet.  
It was a beautiful night, Mimete had put on her best dress, the one that was chinese styled in a deep blue colour with a crimson dragon on it, with her best earrings, a cresent moon with a black gem in them, and best lipstick, a bright pink, ready for her mystery date. The doorbell rang and Mimete walked towards the door, a huge smile was on her face as her fingers touched the doorknob.  
Both her smile and the image of her dream man faded, standing in the doorway was Yuuko in a blue dress and holding lilies and a red box shaped like a star. Mimete leaned out the door tring to find the others and want to tell them the joke wasn't funny, they weren't there. "May i escort you on this date?" Yuuko had on that 'teenage-boy-i-like-to-bring- to-the-prom' smile, Mimete felt her shock and suprise drain away for her anger and discust. "You sick bitch! How dare you try and rise my hopes so high, NEVER come near me again" Yuuko felt her knees shake and tears filling her eyes. But Mimete didn't noticed as she took the candy and flowers then hit Yuuko very hard in the face with them, after the door slame shut Yuuko started to cry as she ran away. --------------------------------------  
She felt sorry for what she had done, standing before the grave of Yuuko Mimete placed red tiger lilies upon it. "I'm sorry that i.... Did thouse things years ago" Mimete said as she touched the grante of the grave, Yuuko's new and final home. "I had no right to do thouse things years, i wish i can go back and... I don't know what i'd do if i had a chance", mimete lowered her head and closed her eyes. Gravel crunched under his heavy boots as the torn and tattered treanchcoat fluttered in the wind, Mimete stood up and faced the stranger.  
"Let's finish this."  
------------------------------------  
Notes: Akuryoko Matsuda is my S.I.C. character (self incert character) that use to run death busters while tomoe was busy running the school (kaorinite got the honours of running death busters after akuryouko turn traitor), he dresses in a red treanchcoat, has red hair that is kind of like ryouko (from tenchi muyo) only shorter and two eye colours, left is red and right is blue, he two silver guns that are loaded with gold bullets.  
Another note: Having paragraph problem in the past i desided to use the Tab button to seperate the seninces. Later on i'll correct the grammer and spelling errors.  
One last note: This fic is 100% random, i did this when i got up at 5:00 AM in the freaking morning. If i redid this i'll make it so it'll make more sence next time. 


End file.
